AdvanceShipping Story: The Moon Day
by King's Fist
Summary: The moon is wathing them as the night of there lives is going this night.


This is AdvanceShipper 2 here; I am going to write stories of Pokemon and AdvanceShipping

This is AdvanceShipper 2 here; I am going to write stories of Pokemon and AdvanceShipping.

Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or anything. If I did, many changes would have happen if I were boss.

* * *

Note: Next story will not be AdvanceShipping, but LuckyShipping. Therefore, if you like this ship, so if you want you have to help me. Pokemon manga never came to Norway. So if you want, help me.

"Thanks, Mr.Briney!" A boy with a high voice said.

"Yes, thank you very much!" A girl with blue hair said.

The land was Hoenn, where volcanoes and the seas was there symbol. Its here the heroes are now. The heroes are Ash Ketchum, Pikachu and Dawn Berlitz. They had all gone from Kanto. With help from Mr.Briney, they arrived at the out cant of Petalburg City. They where going to Mays party, after her win at the Johto Grand Festival. They walked in to Petalburg and then Dawn said:

"So many stores, I have to go shopping." She said to the others.

"Oh snap, I forgot to buy a present to May! I need to go by to her. Shall we meet here in 30minutes?" Ash said to her and she nodded. Then she ran away to buy something.

Ash where looking for something nice to May, but did not find any present. He searched and searched, but he gave up. Pikachu where loosing his patient. Then he saw a bandana and it was blue and had blue stripes. Ash took it up and saw the price. It sell price was 500 Poke Dollar. Ash took it to the counter and talked to the woman:

"Do this bandana cost this much?" He asked her.

"Yes, this is actually a 50 on this." She said to Ash and he got shocked.

"That was very much for one bandana. I must buy something else to her then." He said and took his head down.

The woman got guilty and said to him:

"Is it a special girl? If she is you can get it for 250 Poke Dollar." She said to him and he saw up with fake tears, but only Pikachu saw it.

"Thank you, I hoped that I can give her something nice." He said and where taking his fake tears away.

After the woman took the bandana and gave it to Ash.

"Here you go. Bye." She said to Ash and he went out. Then Pikachu said to Ash:

(Ash, how could you do that?) Pikachu said to Ash, angry and surprised.

"It's not my fault, I did it for May. But it works every time." Ash said to Pikachu and smiled.

30minutes later, Ash and Dawn meet again at the place. Later both walked and to Petalburg Gym. Dawn asked Ash what he bought to May:

"So, can I see the present?" Dawn asked him as they where 1km from the Gym.

"It is a present, so you can see it when she opens it." Ash said to her as they walked closer and closer to her.

"Is it just me, or do I see a crush." Dawn said to Ash and then Ash began to blush.

"I don't like May! Why should I like May?" Ash said to Dawn, but he could not trick Dawn and Pikachu.

"Any girl can see when a boy likes someone." Dawn said to Ash and Ash rolled his eyes.

"You tell that to me, tell that to Brock, and beside … Stop!" Ash said to her and they stopped.

"What is it?" Dawn said and went back Ash.

They stopped with a bush and it made noise. Ash told Pikachu to help them.

"Pikachu, use ThunderShock!" Ash said to Pikachu.

(All right, some action!) Pikachu said and used ThunderShock.

The bush became quiet and all was still. It was afternoon and the sun was still there, but Dawn was still scared. Then a Shadow Ball came from the bushes and Pikachu got thrown up in the air and it hit the ground. Then an Eevee came from the bushes. However, this Eevee was gray and white. Dawn ran in front of Ash and got to her knees and clapped the Eevee.

"It's so cute! I have to catch it." She said to Ash, but Ash cut her off.

"Hey, is it my turn. It challenged me and I'm the one who is going to catch it." He said to Dawn, and took up a Poke Ball.

(I am hurt here, but now one seems to care.) Pikachu said and tried to get the attention.

Ash saw Pikachu down and hurt and he told him:

"If you help me catch Eevee, you get a bottle with ketchup." Ash said to him and he went straight up.

(You can count me in.) Pikachu said and his red cheeks became sparkling.

Then the Eevee came in to battle position and Pikachu got ready.

(Ready, Eevee? I hope you are because you are going down.)

(Of course, I hope the battling skills are better than that lame word phase.) Eevee said and they began to circle each other.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack." Ash commanded and Pikachu ran at full speed, but Eevee used Protect.

The match continued and every move Ash tried to make, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail and Quick Attack did even stand a chance against Eevee. It used Shadow Ball and Protect every time.

"We have to go to the party, Ash." Dawn said as the sun began to go down.

"The party begins at 5.00Pm. It is just 4.24Pm." Ash said to Dawn, but then he saw Pikachu collapse and he quickly ended the battle.

The Eevee ran away and it disappeared. Ash was hanging his down all the way to Petalburg Gym, but then Dawn said something:

"Hey, Pikachu gave all he got, and it is nothing that you can change." Dawn said to Ash, but he was still hanging his head.

"Do I see May at the Petalburg balcony?" Dawn said to Ash and he took his head up. They where close to Petalburg Gym, as they walked from the battle scene.

"Are May at the balcony? I cannot see her. Hey… you tricked me." Ash said as he turned to Dawn.

Nevertheless, Dawn dint answer and they arrived at Petalburg Gym. They knocked at the door and a middle age woman came out.

"Ash, it's so nice to see you. And who may this be?" She said and turned to Dawn.

"My name is Dawn and I'm from Sinnoh. But who are you?" Dawn said and the woman smiled.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Caroline, I'm Mays mother. Nevertheless, why are we standing outside? Come in then." Caroline said to them and they walked in.

They walked in and came to the kitchen. They saw a middle age man, just the same age like Caroline. Ash identified him as Norman. He was reading the paper about machines that where stolen. Norman looked over the paper and saw Ash and Dawn.

"Is that you Ash? You have grown up. I saw your match in the Sinnoh League. Max where watching TV all day. But enough of that, who are this lady?" Norman said after shaking hand with Ash and looked over to Dawn.

"My name is Dawn and I'm from Sinnoh. I heard a lot about you from Ash. He said that you're one of the best Gym Leaders he ever met." Dawn said and Norman chuckled.

"Thank you, Dawn, but I wasn't in my best form. I could have beaten Ash, but results are results. Anyway, Ash, I wanted to talk to you about the match in the Sinnoh League." Norman said and went over to Ash.

"Sure, let's go then." Ash said to Norman and both ran to the Gym to have a match.

"So, Dawn do you want to help me decorate some of this to Mays party?" Caroline said and Dawn nodded.

Time went fast, as Ash, Norman had battle each other 6 times, and result was three wins to each of them. Dawn had helped Caroline to decorate. Went guest came in she opened the door to welcome them. The time was now 4.58Pm and Caroline was worried. Dawn calmed her down and said:

"She is going to get here soon, I hope." Dawn said to her, but Caroline was still worried.

Then someone knocked on the door and Caroline ran over to the door. Will she was running she ran over Norman and Ash who had there seventh battle, but bout decided to take a break. Dawn ran after her and Ash asked what was going on.

"What are going on?" Ash asked Dawn as she ran.

"May have yet to arrive, so Caroline is nervous if something happened to her." Dawn said to Ash and all four of them came to the door. Caroline opened the door and they saw Anabel. Anabel was one of the Frontier Brains and had a huge crush on Ash. Nevertheless, as dense as Ash where he did not notice.

"Hi, I got invited by May. I guess you are Mays parent and you are Dawn from Twinleaf Town." Anabel said in a polite way.

"How did you recognise me?" Dawn said to her and Anabel laughed.

"I saw you in the Sinnoh Grand Festival; I was a friend of Fantina, and she invite…. Ash! I did not see you. So guess you are here for Mays party." Anabel said and pushed Norman, Caroline and Dawn aside.

"Since I'm here at Mays home, I guess I'm invited." Ash said and embarrassed Anabel.

"Why don't you come in Anabel?" Caroline said and saved Anabel from further embarrassing.

The clock had become 5.15Pm and the guest began to wonder where May was. Norman said to Ash, Dawn and Caroline that he must say that Mays late. All was worried, and then the door opened, but now one noticed and a girl at Ash's age was coming in with a green haired person. They both asked what was going on.

"I'm back!" May yelled and Pikachu was freighted and Thunderbolt everyone inside the kitchen.

"Now that's a surprise." May said.

"May, why are you late? We have been waiting for you. Anyway you have to come the guest are asking questions," Norman said and took a fast noticed to Drew.

"Drew, Is so lovely to see you again! You have been so nice for watching May. I hope May gets together with you, but now you have to come, they waiting." Caroline said and walked with Dawn, Pikachu and Norman to the Gym. Drew took Mays hand, but May said to Drew:

"I have to speak with Ash first. I come, just wait." May said and Drew walked after the others.

Inside Ash's head, his head was a mess. Memories about him and May where broken. After seeing Drew, holding Mays hand and Caroline say in front of him that Drew would be best for May was heartbreaking. May waved her hand in front of Ash's face.

"Are you home, or not? May said and Ash snapped out of it.

"Yes, of course I'm home. Technically, it is not my home; anyway what did you want to ask me about?" Ash said and May began to take a deep breath.

"You are the first to know, Ash. I am together with Drew." May said and looked at Ash's eyes.

Ash heart went down as a meteorite. Hearing May say that she was together with Drew was his worst dream. He took himself together and looked at May.

"Oh, that's its great news May." Ash said, but he did not mean I word.

Inside Mays head, her dream was broken as well. All the time she had with Ash where gone. She loved Ash, but now she knew that he did not love her back. She fake smiled and said to him.

"I wanted to say this to you first since you mean very much to me Ash. Nevertheless, shall we go to the party? May said and Ash nodded.

At the time they arrived, the entire guest celebrated, a huge banner came, and the words were: CONGRATULATIONS WITH THE VICTORY!

Then the Gym where transformed to a dance floor. Music came in and Drew asked May to become his dance partner. Ash could not stand it and walked to a chair to sit down. His Pikachu was enjoining a bottle of ketchup. 1hour later Dawn and May sat down beside Ash. Drew had to go the bathroom and May wanted a break. Dawn asked as May gained her breath back:

"You have do dance, Ash." Dawn said and Ash became a little angry.

"I can't dance, but I have to go to the toilet." Ash said and May knew this where her fault.

Ash walked the corridors and saw the bathroom. It was open, but then he heard a sound. It was Drew's voice and a female one. Ash saw trough the open spot and saw Drew and Anabel. Anabel was mad and Drew was begging.

"Why did you leave me, Anabel?" Drew said low so know one could hear him.

"I don't have feelings for you anymore. You cannot go up to me like this. You are together with May." Anabel said and turned her back.

"You are my second choice." Drew said and Anabel turned her face and slapped Drew.

"How could you? You are cheating on me. I have to tell May." She was almost to the door, but Drew holds her back.

"If I help you get Ketchup boy, would you be with me?" Drew said as Anabel turned her face against Drew, but this time it was not a mad face, but a question face.

"Do you want to have me as you're second girlfriend at the same time? Anabel said and Drew nodded.

"You get Ketchup boy and me and I get you and May girl. In addition, I have hired Team Aqua to kidnap her. Therefore, I rescue her and you help and support Ketchup boy as I kiss May. By that, I make May forget about Ketchup boy. Then I get bout of you and you get Ketchup boy and me." Drew said and came closer to Anabel.

"I like it, so as a gift here something for you." Anabel said and came closer to Drew's face. She kissed him and he kissed back. Ash could not stand it and down to May.

As he ran to May and Dawn, he could tell them, a loud noise outside came in. He wondered if it was Team Aqua, but all he could think about where getting everyone out. He came to the Gym and saw May and Dawn still sitting there. Ash ran over to them over the dance floor. He came to them and breathed heavily. May asked what was wrong.

"Ash, are you alright?" Mays asked in a concerned look.

"I'm alright, but you have to get out. Drew and Anabel are having a plan to kidnap you. The plan is to make Drew rescue you and forget me. Anabel is going to with Drew and me. Team Aqua is the kidnappers and they are coming soon." Ash said in front of them and May got angry.

"I don't buy it, because you trying to make Drew break up with me! I liked you and you denied me. When I told you, I hoped you could get it, but no. You are no friend, Ash! So get out of the Gym and leave me alone. Take you're stupid present and go away!" May yelled and tossed the present at Ash.

Everyone stopped dancing and looked at them. All was silence until Ash took the present and walked away as May cried. Pikachu walked after but Ash said:

"Stay, Pikachu!" Ash said to it and it stopped.

He walked and grabbed his bag. He walked to Mr.Brineys house. Then an Eevee came out and stopped with Ash. Nevertheless, this was the same as he battled later this day. The Eevee walked up to him and went to his arms. Ash sat down on a rock and saw up at the stars.

Later at the Gym, May was crying until Drew and Anabel came. She went over to Drew and saw both holding hands. May did not believe it and yelled at Drew.

"Ash was right after all! You are just a liar. I trusted you more than Ash. That was my biggest mistake of my life. Get out of my life!" May yelled and ran to the door.

Then, suddenly and big explosion crushed the door and a man with an accent came in. The smoke was there and suddenly he tossed a Poke Ball out. A Probopass came out and a red X came from it and everyone, without the exception of May, Dawn, Drew and Anabel. Then the man with the Probopass came out and the man was Mr.Briney. His Wingull was sitting on his shoulder. Then some Aqua grunts came and bided May. Then they took May out and Mr.Briney ordered Probopass to use Stone Edge. Then stones under ground hit the Gym and it did almost hit Drew.

"Why did you use Stone Edge on me?" Drew asked Mr.Briney.

"Because we don't need you if we are going to get Kyorgre." Mr.Briney said and Probopass used Zap Cannon in front of Drew that made him paralysed.

Outside the town Ash and Eevee where watching the stars. Ash began to speak with it:

"Do you like someone, Eevee?" Ash asked it.

(Of course I do.) It said to Ash and Ash jumped away from it as it talked telepathic.

"You can talk?" Ash said as it talked to Eevee.

(I can use my thoughts to speak with others and I am a legendary with other Pokemon because I am shiny and can talk.) Eevee said and Ash smiled to it and went closer to Eevee.

Then the loud voice came again and Ash saw a helicopter with May and two Aqua grunts. Ash ran over and Eevee run beside him. One of the grunts saw him and said to the pilot to start the engines. Then the grunt tossed a Poke Ball and a Walrein.

"Use Ice Ball to slow them!" The grunt said and Walrein used it. The Ice Ball did almost hit them, but Eevee used Iron Tail to stop it. Then Mr.Briney ran to the helicopter and it was in the air. Then Ash jumped and grabbed the grunt with Walrein. Eevee jumped on his shoulder and Mr.Briney was looking at them as the grunt took his hand for help. Then Mr.Briney kicked the grunt and Ash. Then Ash lost his grip on the grunt, but then he managed to jump inside the helicopter. Then the helicopter began to move and it became bigger. The helicopter was almost as a Gym. Then the last grunt tossed out a Mightyena.

"Use Bite, Mightyena!" The grunt said and Mightyena ran in fast speed in high speed against Eevee.

"Use Double Team to dodge!" Ash said to Eevee and it duplicated.

"Use Crunch, Mightyena!" The grunt screamed and the Bite Pokemon gained top speed.

"Use Iron Tail to jump and Shadow Ball to attack!" Ash said to Eevee, its tail became white, and it jumped in the air. Mightyena missed and Eevee used Shadow Ball on it and with one hit Mightyena lost.

The grunt returned Mightyena and the grunt looked at Mr.Briney. Mr.Briney ignored him and tossed out Probopass. Then he ordered Probopass to use Zap Cannon on half of the ship. The grunt looked at with shock and as Probopass used it, the grunt and half of the ship was failing down at full speed. Then Eevee used Psychic on the half and it landed safely on the ground. Ash turned his head to May and Mr.Briney. Then suddenly the helicopter got some rotors.

"Why did you this?" Ash said and talked to Mr.Briney.

"Because Archie was my son and you made him go to jail. This is my revenge and my time to use Kyorgre." He said to Ash and looked at May.

"May is innocent and you can't hold her here." Ash said and Mr.Briney laughed.

"I just have to sacrifice her and then I destroy you so you can stay together after this are over." Mr.Briney said and walked to May.

"You will be down if that happens and by that I mean a battle." Ash said to Mr.Briney.

"I do not have time, but if you do me a favour, I want to have that Eevee of yours." Mr.Briney said and looked at Eevee.

"Don't talk to it you don't deserve Eevee or any one." Ash said and looked at Eevee, May and Mr.Briney.

(You say that he do not deserve me as Eevee, but what if I evolve?) Eevee said and Ash saw Eevee began to shine.

Ash looked at it and it began to take form. It was now black and with blue stripes. It evolved from Eevee to Umbreon.

"You did me a favourer after all, now it is rarer." Mr.Briney said and went closer.

"Umbreon, use Psychic to get May over to our side" Then May was lifted to Ash and Umbreons side.

Mr.Briney got angry and suddenly the helicopter began to shake.

"We have used all of our gas and we are going to crash." The pilot said and it was slowly failing down.

"How did this happen? We had full tank. "Mr.Briney said to the pilot.

"Umbreon used Psychic on the helicopter and the helicopter has gone in circle every time."

Ash said and laughed.

The pilot took a parachute and he jumped out of the failing. Then Ash took of the ropes of May.

"Ash, please forgive me." May said to Ash, but Ash cut her off.

"Don't bother this now we can talk later." Ash said and grabbed a parachute.

Then he saw Mr.Briney standing alone and Ash ran over to him.

"You have to come, Mr.Briney!" Ash yelled to him.

"I'm a sailor and I live in the sea. That means that the seas are my life whatever anyone says." Mr.Briney said to Ash.

"We have to go, Ash!" May said and Ash looked at May and Umbreon.

(We have no more time. Come on.) Umbreon said and Ash jumped with May around his neck and Umbreon on his shoulder.

Ash, May and Umbreon went slowly to the ground, but the wind from helicopter made the parachute to blow to the left. Then they lost the parachute and they began to fall. Ash managed to turn his back against the sand and May and Umbreon was over him. Then he hit the sand and was not moving. May and Umbreon saw the helicopter go to the sea and looked at Ash.

"We have to save him!" May yelled and looked trough the bag

(He is to hurt to move.)

Se saw the present that Ash gave her. She opened it and saw a bandana. She thought that this was the most beautiful bandana ever. Then she took her emerald bandana and bind it trough his scar on his head.

"We can't save him!" She yelled and began to cry.

(I know I way, and that is by sacrificing myself. Tell him I liked someone too, but I she did not like me. However, Ash is more special than I am, because he has friends that loves him. One species friend means you, May. ) Umbreon said and the moon began to shine at him.

"No!" May yelled, but the moon kept her away from Umbreon.

Then the Umbreon become like stars and then he was gone. Then the stars joined Ash's body. Suddenly Ash woke up and then he saw May. May began to hug him and Ash wondered where Umbreon was.

"Where's Umbreon?" Ash said and looked at May as they sat on the sand.

"He sacrificed himself for you." May said and cried.

"No! Why did you do this?" Ash said and saw the moon as the tears began to go down his cheeks.

**1 day later …**

It was at the beach and Ash, May, Pikachu, Dawn, Norman, Caroline and every people that was in town where gathered at the beach. Ash took a closer step to the place where Umbreon sacrificed himself. Pikachu jumped to his shoulder and he began to cry as well as his trainer.

(He was one of the best opponents in my life.) Pikachu said and cried.

Ash clapped his friend and said:

"He was friend and companion, Pikachu. He did deserve better." Ash said and went to the Gym

**2houres later ……**

Ash was standing at the balcony and looking at the moon. Then a girl with green clothes and a blue bandana came to him.

"He was brave, May, something never I going to be." Ash said to her as she walked in.

"He said something to me, so I can tell you." May said and saw the moon come up.

"He told something?" Ash said and did not look at May.

"Yes, that you have friends that care about you and loves you. He said this because he never had this, but you had this. But he was wrong, because he had you, Ash." May said and looked at Ash.

Ash turned his head against May and looked at her.

"He said that you can give him a wish and that was that you found somebody that loved you." May said and looked at the moon again.

"I am going to grant that wish, if not he never be happy. Nevertheless, that means this lays on shoulders of a girl named May. Because I love you most and you can help me grant him this wish." Ash said and both looked at each other.

"I am going to grant that wish, Ash." May said and kissed him and him back.

Now they knew somebody's wish was true and as they kissed the moon protected them ever since.

* * *

Ask for rewiew and please help me at me Luckyshipping fiction


End file.
